Many network components/devices such as switches and access points that enable various types of user devices to connect to a network can be remotely controlled and configured. These devices may operate in any number of states and can have various configurations implemented thereby. A corresponding configuration is remotely generated and sent to one or more of these devices. For example, an access point can be remotely reconfigured to disable a protected/secure service set identifier (SSID). However, once the configuration is transmitted to the access point, instead of disabling the SSID, the access point, through implementation of its local computer-readable instructions, may fail to disable the SSID and instead can turn the access point into an insecure, open SSID to which unauthorized network traffic can be bridged, providing access to the underlying secure network by unauthorized devices. Currently, backend components that generate and send configuration data to devices such as the access point in the example above, can check to see if the currently installed configuration file on the access point is up-to-date or not. However, this check is insufficient to validate whether the actual setting (implemented by execution of local computer-readable instructions on the access point) are being implemented at the device correctly or not.